


Treasures Of The Lucky 38

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Felicity wandered through the Presidential Suite of the Lucky 38, hardly believing her eyes.





	Treasures Of The Lucky 38

Felicity wandered through the Presidential Suite of the Lucky 38, hardly believing her eyes. She’d never seen anything like this. As she strolled into the bathroom, her eyes fell upon the shower in the corner. Out of curiosity, she closed the door, locked it and undressed. She then stepped into the shower and turned the cold tap. Cold water poured out and Felicity sighed as years worth of dirt began to wash off her body. She lost track of time as the water beat down on her skin. Eventually, she grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub herself.


End file.
